Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring a cold start of a Brayton cycle power generation system, and more particularly to a method for monitoring a cold start of a Brayton cycle power generation system that monitors the cold start of the Brayton cycle power generation system by means of intuitive graphic control.
Related Art
On the basis of data of the year 2010 Energy Statistics Manual, about more than 90% of the energy in Taiwan was generated in the form of heat, and nearly 50% thereof was discharged into environments in the form of waste heat. In consideration of effective applications of economics and energy, if improvement of the efficiency of energy use and recovery of waste heat can be made at the same time, energy use will be greatly reduced and the impact on climate warming will also be reduced.
At present, Taiwan has invested waste heat recovery applications in power generation systems, such as a Brayton cycle power generation system taking supercritical carbon dioxide as a working fluid with high efficiency, small size and environmental protection. The US Patent Publication No. US 2013/0033044A1 discloses enhancing power cycle efficiency for a supercritical Brayton cycle power generation system using tunable supercritical gas mixtures. The patent reference uses tunable supercritical gas mixtures, for example, carbon dioxide, alkane or inert gas mixtures, as working fluids of a Brayton cycle power generation system, so as to enhance the power cycle efficiency. The patent reference can be incorporated herein by reference. However, the patent reference does not disclose how to monitor cold start of the Brayton cycle power generation system.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method for monitoring a cold start of a Brayton cycle power generation system, which can solve the foregoing problems.